how many times i've missed you
by hanneswrites
Summary: Sam has been in a relationship with Gabriel for almost two years now, so when Gabriel gets a call from Sam saying he's getting married to someone other than himself, he's rightfully pretty confused. Sabriel; Unrequited!Becky/Sam


When Dean got the call from Sam to meet him at some random chapel in Las Vegas, he was honestly expecting a case. Maybe some demons threatening parishioners, maybe a ghost, perhaps even a rogue vampire. Instead, Dean was met with Sam furiously trying to pin a bunch of flowers on his suit jacket, babbling about how he's getting married. Which, well, was probably a case all on it's own.

"You're getting married? To who?" Dean asked as Sam fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket, trying to get them to lay just right, "Did Gabriel-" He's cut off by Sam's eyes lighting up, like he's just remembered something important.

"Gabriel! You're right, he should be here too. I'll call him." Sam thundered off into another room, leaving Dean sitting on a bench outside of the reception room, trying to take everything in. Sam was getting married. To someone other than Gabriel. And he was now calling Gabriel. To come to the wedding. What happened in the four days he'd been gone? Sam came back a few moments later, a clearly pissed Gabriel following behind him, and Dean would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the death-glare he received from Gabriel, threatening to smite him if he said anything.

Sam smiled at both of them, a wide, toothy grin that Dean hadn't seen since almost half a decade ago.

"I'm so glad both of you could make it! The ceremony's going to start in a few minutes, so feel free to head on in whenever." Sam turned to Gabriel, a hand landing on Gabriel's shoulder, "Make sure you change into a suit." Gabriel stared at the hand on his shoulder, lingering even after Sam had dropped his hand and started off toward the ceremony room.

"What did you do?" Dean couldn't keep the chuckle from his voice, and Gabriel's eyes snapped over to him, unamused.

"I didn't do anything." Gabriel said, his voice quiet, "I didn't even - when I left last, he was- we were-" He trailed off, and Dean frowned.

"Are you sure you didn't accidentally enchant him or something?" Dean stood, "I don't know, maybe, another trickster playing a prank?"

"No." Gabriel shook his head, "It didn't feel like there was any magic on him."

"Did you piss him off?"

"No."

Sam popped his head out from the ceremony room, "Come on, the ceremony's starting."

Dean headed in, and a snap sounded behind him. Gabriel, dressed head-to-toe in a black suit, walked in after him. The room was decent, at least, decent for a Las Vegas shotgun wedding chapel. White pillars decorated in waxy fake-ivy, gold embellishments lining the walls and the podium the wedding officiant was standing behind, and a nice mural of a field setting the backdrop. It was nice. As Dean took his place at Sam's side, the Bridal Chorus began, and he looked over at Gabriel. The archangel had positioned himself on the bride's side, and that made Dean's nerves spike. The last thing they needed was a jealous archangel killing an innocent person who probably just got tangled up in the wrong- Sam elbowed him in the side, effectively pulling Dean from his thought process, whispering "here she comes!". The two doors at the end of the ceremonial hall opened, slowly revealing a very large and very poofy tulle dress, a huge bouquet of white lilies, of all things, and a hard-tulle veil covering the bride-to-be's face. Dean heard a low growl come from the other side of the isle, and looking up, sure enough, Gabriel was glaring daggers at the poor woman.

The ceremony went off without a hitch until the officiant got to the "you may now kiss the bride" bit. Gabriel was still glaring, his lips pulled back in a really aggressive full-toothed grin. And then Sam lifted the veil. The bride's voice had sounded familiar, and now Dean knew why.

"Becky?" Dean stepped forward, hand moving between the almost-married couple to push Sam backward. Sam getting married in Las Vegas was one thing, but Sam getting married in Las Vegas to Becky was something entirely different.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam cleared his throat, effectively sidestepping Dean's arm and moving toward Becky. Becky clung to him as soon as he got close enough, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're getting married to Becky ?" Dean said, exasperated. Sam nodded. "You don't even know Becky. You don't like Becky. How did this happen?"

Sam smiled at the question and kissed the top of Becky's head, "Well, long story short, we met, we got dinner, and we really connected! Love at first sight and all that, right? And now we're here." Sam chuckled, completely focused on Becky now.

"Okay but, Sam: 1. It's Becky. 2. Do you not remember what happens to people you hook-up with? And 3. I thought you and Gab-" Gabriel stomped on his foot, and Dean bit his tongue.

"If anyone knows about Sam's history of hook-ups, it's me! I read every book, Dean. Every book." Becky paused, staring off into the distance, "So we're taking it slow for now, and I'm sure my HoneyBear will protect me either way." Becky looked up at Sam and they touched noses, smiling like big goofy idiots.

"HoneyB-Taking it slow? What? Sam?" Dean stuttered, his face scrunching up.

"Listen Dean, this is happening. Whether you approve or not, I've found something good. I'm getting married with or without you, but I would like you to be here." Sam said. He nodded to the officiant, who smiled awkwardly at him, and then he kissed Becky.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Becky whispered something to Sam and then began to walk off toward the reception area, winking at them as she turned away. Gabriel's hand clapped down on Dean's shoulder, holding him firmly in place.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Sam said, hand reaching out toward Gabriel. The archangel took it, clasping both hands around Sam's. They stared at each other for a long while, neither Sam nor Gabriel moving away, and Sam's dumb grin didn't falter one bit. Gabriel eventually relented and let go, huffing out a sigh.

"Of course, Sam-a-lam. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Gabriel said, his voice breathy and soft.

"We're going to be heading back to Becky's place in Delaware. You guys can visit whenever, if you want. And Dean?" Sam turned to him, a sad smile on his face, "If you come visit, you have to be nice to Becky. Be supportive and all that." And with that, Sam walked off toward the reception area as well, leaving Dean and Gabriel alone at the altar.

Dean drove off with Gabriel in the passenger seat of the Dodge. When they arrived back at the motel, Gabriel flopped down on Sam's bed, rolling himself up in the covers and face-planting into the pillows.

"Oh, come on. Please tell me you're not going to whine like some lovesick schoolgirl." Dean scoffed, heading over to Sam's laptop. That should have been the first sign of something suspicious going on. Sure, Sam marrying a fangirl to spite Gabriel or himself was technically...possible...but leaving his laptop behind? That was out of the question, in Dean's honest opinion.

He opened the computer up and clicked on the browser's recent search history. A bunch of lore websites, academic articles, and bingo. A google search looking up the address of a diner just down the road, dated 2 days ago. They could check-in there first thing in the morning and then head off to Delaware to figure out what the fuck was going on.

Gabriel groaned into the pillows and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was his life like this? Why was he in a motel room on the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada with his little brother's (ex?) archangel of the lord boyfriend? Dean had just about had enough bullshit for the day, and what better way to combat bullshit than with gas-station apple pie?

"You want anything from the store?" Dean asked as he pulled on his jacket. Gabriel groaned again and there was a faint snapping sound from under the covers. Dean's bedside table was then filled with individually packaged apple pies, the exact brand he was already thinking about buying. Loud crunching noises also resounded out from under the covers of Sam's bed.

"Alright." Dean said, settling down and popping open an apple pie package. He felt around for the tv remote under all of the apple pies on the nightstand, and turned on the news when he found it. The headlines were full of Dick. Dick Roman announcing a new merger with another high-powered company, Dick Roman donating money to charity. Dean switched it to Cartoon Network.

"Hey," Dean called, and Gabriel poked his head out from under the covers.

"What?"

"Do you think you could take out Dick Roman?" Dean furrowed his brow, "I know Sam probably already asked you, but like, dealing with this Sam and Becky thing would be easier if I didn't have to worry about Leviathans coming after us."

"It's not that easy." Gabriel sighed, popping open a bag of Cheetos, "Leviathans aren't something you want to mess with. Even if I knew where Dick was, it'd be difficult to get to him. He's probably not too keen on having me trying to shove him into Purgatory again."

Dean considered that and nodded, letting silence fall between them for a while, Dean focused on watching a rerun of Adventure Time.

Dean hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he woke up to the sound of the Dodge's rumbling engine. He was in the passenger seat, with Gabriel sitting next to him.

"What the fuck?" Dean croaked out, voice cracking from sleep.

"We're in Delaware." Gabriel answered, staring pensively out the window.

"What?" Dean squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"Couldn't sleep, took us to Delaware. Sam and Becky went in there," Gabriel gestured toward a restaurant with a big sign hanging out front declaring the 10 year Reunion for Montgomery High's Class of 2001, "an hour ago and they've yet to come out."

"So you want to crash a high school reunion?" Dean asked, yawning as Gabriel nodded, "What is this, a buddy-cop movie?"

Dean practically rolled out of the Dodge, stretching out his legs as they headed toward the restaurant. As they entered, Gabriel snapped his fingers. Dean looked over to see what was going on, and was met with a 6-foot tall, dark-haired man with light stubble.

"Gabriel?" Dean grabbed his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Call me Lucy." Gabriel snapped once more, and they were both wearing name tags. Gabriel's ironically read "Lucifer Morningstar" and Dean's said "Michael Jagger".

"That's just wrong." Dean scowled, though he was a bit amused. As amused as he could be when he followed Gabriel's eyes across the restaurant, finding Becky talking to a man decked out in a full suit. The guy didn't look happy, whatever it was they were talking about. Tall and Dark Haired Gabriel didn't look that thrilled either.

"Can you hear them?" Dean asked, and Gabriel shook his head.

"No, too much noise from the rest of the crowd. He's a demon."

"The guy Becky's talking to?"

"Yes."

"Do you think-" Dean started, but was cut-off by Gabriel sneering, and then disappearing. Great, Dean thought. He made his way through the crowd, noticing Tall-Gabriel talking to the guy Becky had been talking to a few minutes ago. Tall-Gabriel was laughing, a wide grin on his face as the demon whispered something in his ear. As soon as he started to move towards them, Dean felt the world shift around him and they were back in the Dodge.

"What the fuck?" Dean rubbed his eyes, and swallowed, trying to keep the bile from raising up his throat. Angel-air once or twice in a day? That's fine. But trying to keep up with practically teleporting every five minutes was turning his stomach into a big pile of knots.

As he opened his eyes again, Gabriel started up the car and began driving. He'd morphed back into his regular form? Self? Who the fuck knew at this point. Angels were dicks .

"Dude, you can't just-" Dean swallowed again as the car came to an abrupt stop outside of a nice-ish motel.

"She made a deal." Gabriel spat, "It's gotta be blood-magic. Has to be. That demon wasn't a big-shot, he was pretty much just a random kid. So, I should have been able to break the deal. Except, well, here we are. Sam is obviously not in this car with us, so the deal has not been broken. Which means: blood magic." Dean tried to tune Gabriel out as he bitterly prattled on about blood magic, and how unethical it was to be using it in deals, even for demons. The only thing he really needed to know was how to get his brother back, and the intricacies of the magical ethics of blood magic? That was not relevant at this time. Dean dropped his seat back and pulled out his burner phone. He scrolled through until he found Bobby's number, because while Gabriel probably knew how blood magic worked, it wouldn't hurt to have a second opinion.

Becky and Sam strolled into their apartment complex around 12pm the next day, all wrapped up in each other. Sam had an arm around her waist, and Dean nearly gagged as Sam leant down to kiss her for a straight 3 minutes. Dean could practically feel Gabriel vibrating in the driver's seat.

"When's Bobby going to be here?" Gabriel sighed, collapsing back into his seat. Dean had vetoed his 'let's go in, guns blazing, and torture Becky until she tells us where Sam's blood vial is' plan in favor of one that was less likely to get the cops called on them.

"It's a long drive from Kansas to Delaware, Gabe." Dean shuffled in his seat, leaning into the back to pull out one of the pies he'd saved. When he looked back at the driver's seat, Gabriel was gone, once again, " Son of a bitch !"

Bobby was leaned up against the Dodge a few moments later, looking like he was about to throttle Gabriel with everything he had in him, and Gabriel was gesturing for them to go inside.

"Alright, alright," Dean groaned as he stepped out of the car, slapping Gabriel's hand down as he prepared to snap them up to Becky's apartment, "No. We're walking." Gabriel made a face, but stomped over toward the front doors to the building anyway.

They finished climbing the stairs up to the eighth floor without much issue other than Gabriel complaining the whole way. He snapped his fingers once they made it to Sam's door, and Dean was about to punch him, but to his surprise, they were still standing in the hallway, not having moved an inch. Bobby was holding a bouquet of white lilies, now. Gabriel knocked on the door and stood back, letting Bobby take the forefront.

Becky answered moments later, smiling like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Oh my god! Bobby?" Becky exclaimed, pulling the older man into a tight hug, "Sam, Bobby's here!"

Bobby coughed, and stepped back as she let him go, handing her the flowers. She looked at them for a moment, and then glanced back at Gabriel, who was grinning at her.

"Here we are, being supportive." Dean smirked.

Becky was clearly unsettled, but she led them into the living room anyway. While Dean was wondering why the fuck Becky would be scared of white lilies, she went off further into the apartment, supposedly to tell Sam they were there. Gabriel was smug as all get out, and Dean felt like he was missing something. He nudged Gabriel aside.

"What's up with the lilies?" Dean whispered, "Did you put something in them?"

"No," Gabriel feigned offense, "Of course not! I'm an angel of the LORD, Deano. I would never. "

"What did you do? "

"Nothing!"

There was a crash from the hallway Becky disappeared into. Gabriel and Dean looked at each other, Gabriel nodded, and Dean headed down the hallway with Bobby.

Two minutes passed, five minutes passed, then ten. Gabriel was growing concerned, so he walked in after them. Bobby was standing at the end of the hallway, pointedly looking away from the open door right next to him. When he saw Gabriel, he whistled, and the door shut. Okay, that's not good, Gabriel thought.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Gabriel asked, "Is Sam alright?"

"Sam's fine." Bobby said, and Gabriel tried to move past him, but Bobby planted a hand in the middle of his chest. "You shouldn't go in there, son."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was inside the room, simple as that. It was very pink. Pink walls, white (pink-ish) carpet, and a large mahogany bed frame that held...Sam. A half-naked Sam, whose ankles and wrists were tied to each of the bed posts with shimmery white rope. His torso was bare, but he still had on boxers. Boxers that Gabriel had bought him almost a year ago. Well, bought is a loose description. Boxers Gabriel had materialized out of thin air that were designed to fit him perfectly. Boxers with white lilies and corgis on them.

It takes him a moment, for the blood to rush through his veins, for his stolen vessel's heart to pound with anticipation and rage, mixed up like a cocktail of human emotion.

"Gabe-" Dean said, hands busy trying to untie the knots from Sam's unconscious body, "Don't. Just go outside. You need to leave." Dean stopped what he was doing and stood between Gabriel and Becky, which, if Gabriel thought about it, was probably a good decision. He took a deep breath and snapped, the rope fell from the bedposts, and he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Dean to deal with whatever was going on in peace. Bobby patted him on the shoulder on his way out, and Gabriel told him he'd be waiting at the motel. Which, he supposed is where he should have gone. Instead, he found himself in a forest, somewhere in the southern part of Saskachawan. A little clearing full of lilies, sun filtering in from the breaks in the tree-cover. He laid down, his hands resting behind his head, and tried not to think about ripping Becky Rosen's life apart like wet tissue paper. It was peaceful here, quiet, and it was easy to get lost in the way the way the light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and petals of the flowers, in the way it ghosted, disembodied, across his skin. There were so many illustrations of him, or should he say, illustrations of what his father's disciples thought he'd looked like back then, where he was holding that damn white lily. Sam had found one, and then another, and another. And he'd found it adorable that Gabriel, this being of power and fury, this angel who'd become a trickster, was associated with a flower that meant "purity".

Sam had bought him a bouquet of lilies on their anniversary, and while Gabriel would have absolutely despised that gesture from anyone else, he'd loved them. He liked lilies when Sam gave them to him. It became an inside joke, a little thing they shared with each other. White lilies and laughter, white lilies and Sam.

When he'd seen that bouquet in Becky's hands at the ceremony, Gabriel had almost ripped her throat out then and there. That wasn't hers. That wasn't something she was allowed to do. And then, after the ceremony, when Sam had held his hand, Gabriel could tell. It wasn't Becky taunting him with those flowers. It was Sam. It was Sam telling him, even if he didn't really know it, that something was wrong. Not that Gabriel hadn't already figured that out. But it had been reassuring to know that somewhere in Sam, there was something fighting. Something that didn't want to be married to Becky Rosen, something that reached out for Gabriel instead.

Gabriel plucked a lily from the ground next to him and turned it over in his hands. He should head back to the motel soon. Dean & Bobby would be waiting and wanting to discuss a new plan of action but all Gabriel wanted to do was lay here and remember.

Dean was none-too-pleased when Sam woke up still head-over heels for Becky. He'd thought, maybe, just maybe, this damn thing would be over. But it looked like that wasn't the case. He and Bobby left their apartment soon after Sam woke up and headed back to the motel. Gabriel wasn't there, but Dean was kinda happy about that.

"Gabriel said it was blood magic, right?" Bobby questioned, settling down at the desk in the corner of the motel room. Dean grunted in affirmation and flopped down on one of the beds.

"Said Becky made a deal with a low-level demon." Dean smirked, "I bet that demon has no idea what he's gotten himself into here. I can't wait to wring his-"

"I figured it out." Gabriel was suddenly plopped on the bed next to him, and Dean almost had a heart attack.

"What?"

"It's not blood magic. It's just tricky. Hard to undo without knowing what it is you're trying to undo." Gabriel said, bouncing on the bed.

"Okay? So how do we undo it." Bobby sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"We don't have to." Gabriel snapped up a lollipop and started sucking on it. Bobby looked incredulous, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Come on, trust me! I've got it all planned out."

"Does this plan include killing or mortally injuring Becky?" Dean asked.

"Nope," He thought about it for a second, and then spoke again, "No, probably not. Probably not going to injure her."

Gabriel, Dean, and Bobby drove over to the Rosen-Winchester residence the next day, and Sam opened the door, all chipper with Becky by his side.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the case the popped up one town over? Becky and I were just about to head over to check it out if you want to tag along." Sam smiled down at them, and Gabriel pushed him back into the apartment, "Gabe? What are you doing, buddy?"

"I'm not your 'buddy', now sit down, Winchester." Gabriel smirked, eyes focused on Becky as he began writing a demon summoning symbol on their living room coffee table. Dean bled for it, and Gabriel whispered the words, and suddenly the guy from the reunion was standing in the living room with them.

"Guy?" Sam questioned, startled. Gabriel grinned at him, and brushed the hair out of his face.

"That's right, Sammich, Guy here is a demon!" Gabriel said, smug as all get out, "And your missus has been in cahoots with him to keep you drugged up and stupidly in love with her."

"Gabriel, that can't be true. She loves me! We love each other! We have no secrets."

Dean groaned in the background, and the demon looked like he was attempting to make a hasty exit.

"You-" Gabriel pointed at the demon, "Stay right where you are, Mister. We already called your boss, even if you run, he'll find you eventually. And if he doesn't, well, you've got me, and all my righteous fury to worry about." Gabriel chuckled, his eyes sparking gold.

Becky smiled weakly, her eyes now focused on the ground, "I didn't -"

Gabriel waved his hand, "I don't blame you," He pointed to Sam, smiling wildly, "he's one hot piece of ass. And there's really no way you could have known that he was already spoken for."

"I would also like to note," The demon chimed in, "That I had no idea that she was going to try to charm Sam Winchester, nor that Sam Winchester was claimed by an angel. If I had, I would have-"

"Nope, you can't weasel your way outta this one, buddy." Dean grabbed the demon's arm, the demon-killing knife pressed firm into the vessel's flesh as Bobby set to work drawing up a devil's trap with a mini can of spray paint. Sam stood and walked over to Becky, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Becky?" He whispered, "That's not true right? You wouldn't do that." Sam pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "I know you wouldn't do that." Tears welled up in Becky's eyes as she started sobbing into his chest.

"She's been drugging you, Sam." Gabriel patted his shoulder, "She doesn't love you. She just thinks she does."

"Gabriel, enough ! I don't know why you'd think Becky would do any of this, but you're wrong-" Sam turned to face him, ripping himself from Gabriel's grip on his shoulder.

and Gabriel sighed, snapping his fingers faster than Sam could get his hands on him. Sam took a wavering step before he started to fall, and Gabriel caught him, cradling Sam's head in the crook of his arm as be picked him up bridal style.

"Well, that went well." Dean grunted, backing away from Guy as Bobby finished up the devil's trap.

"Still gotta deal with Crowley," Bobby grumbled, "Sam's alright?"

"Yeah, Sam-a-lam will be fine. Just gotta sleep it off." Gabriel nodded toward Dean, "Can you guys handle getting that S.O.B. back to hell?"

"We can handle one frickin demon, Gabriel." Dean griped, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel grinned, wide and toothy and mischievous, "Don't wait up!" He winked at Dean, who promptly muttered something along the lines of, " Oh come on!" Becky was still standing in the middle of her living room, staring at him and Sam. And as Gabriel snapped once more to teleport out of there, he swore he heard her whisper a soft apology.

When Sam woke up he was expecting to see Becky looming over him like a death omen, so when he was met with the smell of bacon frying, an empty four-poster bed covered in silk sheets, and the warmest damn fur-lined comforter he's ever experienced, Sam was pleasantly surprised. There was the faint sound of 80's synth pop filtering in from outside of the bedroom, a familiar voice belting along with the chorus. Smiling to himself, he took a long look around the room: wood paneled walls, one of which was almost entirely made of giant bay widows looking out into a pine forest, and an ornate oak dresser in the corner with little trinkets stacked on top of it. Some of them he recognized (a bracelet he'd given to Gabriel almost a year ago, a few movie ticket stubs, a comically large Dracula figurine Gabriel had picked up at a thrift store while they were on a hunt together), some he didn't (multicolored feathers tied together with golden twine, a gold kazoo, of all things, and two tiny animal statues, one of a snake and the other a wolf). In the middle of all of them was a long black box with his name embossed on the top. He turned it over in his hands and found no nametag, though he was pretty sure he knew who it was from at this point. Sam popped the top off of the box, dug through a little bit of glittery white tissue paper, and pulled out a small white lily with a little slip of paper tied around the stem.

_Meet me in the kitchen ~ Gabe ;-)_

Sam let out an amused huff and, while trying very hard not to grin like the love-struck idiot he was, pulled on some sweatpants that were definitely stolen from his duffle bag hidden in the trunk of the impala, and headed to the kitchen. The 80's synth pop had transitioned into some mellow Frank Sinatra that Gabriel was happily humming along to while flipping some pancakes onto a plate.

"So," Gabe turned and offered him the pancakes with a wink, "come here often, sweetcheeks?"

Sam stood there for a moment, looking Gabriel straight in the eye, because of course, of fucking course this is how his boyfriend would deal with this. And with that, Sam started laughing, deep and hard, pulling Gabriel into his arms because it had been almost a month since he'd been able to touch him like this - almost a month since he could bury his face in Gabriel's hair, almost a month since he could lift him up and kiss that damn snarky grin off his face. Gabriel nearly crushed him in the hug and gladly reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and deepening it, licking his way slowly into Sam's mouth, exploring every inch of him like they'd been apart for years. Sam pulled away, moving to trail a line of kisses down Gabriel's jaw, to his collarbone.

"Miss me that much, Samsquach?" The archangel chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind Sam's ear. Sam looked at him, a small, crooked smile on his face, and kissed him. It was soft and sweet and after they broke apart, Sam leaned his forehead against Gabriel's.

"I missed you so. much." Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead, hands finding Gabriel's own and intertwining their fingers, "You know I would never-" And Gabriel kissed him again.

"I know, Sam. I know." He let the moment hang for a few seconds, let everything sink in and let himself remember that Sam was here now, and that he was safe. Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair, pulling him in for a giant bear hug one more time before letting go and heading over to the pancakes that had been snapped away minutes prior.

"Pancake time?" Sam asked, already grabbing the syrup from the counter.

"Pancake time." Gabriel repeated, watching as Sam made his way to the cabin's living room before grabbing a plate of his own. He should probably call Dean and Bobby and let them know that Sam was fine; he should probably fly over to Becky's apartment and make sure she signed an annulment form before Sam had to go through a tricky divorce, but then again? He should probably do a lot of things that he doesn't do, and the way Sam was grinning at him right now, the way he was calling Gabriel's name, well, there wasn't anything Gabriel wanted other than sit with him on the couch eating the best damn pancakes in all of heaven and earth.

"Gabe! Planet of the Apes is on!" Sam called, and Gabriel can't help but smile.

"Coming!"


End file.
